How to Tell Her
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Hope feels ready to be with Vanille...but how is he supposed to tell her? AU Prompt for Sept 12


Title: How to Tell Her

Characters: Hope/Vanille

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Hope feels ready to be with Vanille...but how is he supposed to tell her?

A/N: Prompt for September 12th – Hope/Vanille – First Time – 'He wants to be with Vanille, but he isn't quite sure how to tell her.'

Timeline: AU

Word Count: 945

Betaed: Nope

How to Tell Her

Hope sat at his desk in his bedroom with his chin cupped in his hand, his pencil tapping against his book as he stared out of the window, not really seeing anything. He had realised he was ready to sleep with his girlfriend of a year…and he had no idea how he was supposed to approach her regarding the situation.

He sighed, wishing that there was someone he could go to but he didn't want it getting back to Vanille before he was ready. He could go to Serah but she was close friends with Vanille and was bound to warn the girl. He would go to Lightning but she was currently away for the week while on a mission.

He couldn't go to Snow because the guy was rubbished at things like this. He tried his hardest with Lightning but it usually served to get him into trouble. He couldn't go to Fang because she was Vanille's adopted older sister and she would probably kill him if he was to mention he wanted to have sex with Vanille.

Hope dropped the pencil onto the table, leaning back in his chair as he linked his hands together and pressed them to the back of his head. Maybe he should get flowers and chocolate, suggest a date where he could hint to her that he wanted to take their relationship to the next step.

He knew how she felt, she had hinted it a few times that she wouldn't mind stepping their relationship up. Their make-out sessions were turning hotter and it was getting harder to stop. They didn't want to stop but Hope had never felt completely ready as he did now.

He couldn't believe how hard it was to tell the girl he loved that he was ready to sleep with her but he was extremely shy. He had lost his mother at a young age and his father wasn't exactly the most expressive man so Hope didn't really have any idea how to deal with things like this.

Lightning and Serah had done a good job of getting him to open up but sometimes he regressed to the shy stage, especially when it came to Vanille. He loved her, although he hadn't quite said it to her yet…and he feels that having sex with her is a good way of letting her know how he felt.

But letting her know that he wanted to have sex was something else altogether. How exactly did one go around telling their partner they wanted to have sex? He was too deep in thoughts that he missed the bedroom door opening, footsteps crossing the carpet as quietly as possible and hands coming round his eyes, blocking his view.

"Guess who?" a very familiar voice said into his ear. She pulled her hands away from him and allowed Hope to spin his chair.

"Vanille!" he cried, standing up. Vanille giggled before she kissed him on the lips before looking around him to see what he was working on and wrinkled her nose.

"Homework?" she asked. Hope frowned; confused before he remembered what he had been doing before he got distracted by his thoughts.

"Er, no, a project," he hastily closed his books, making sure they were all piled on top of each other so she couldn't read the titles. Vanille just arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend's actions before she shrugged to herself. "What are you doing here? Did we have a date?"

"No, Fang had gone to work and Noel had Serah over. He bribed me to get out of the house," Vanille told him as she moved over to his bed and sat down on it, crossing her legs. "I didn't want to go anywhere when Serah told me that you were still here so I decided to come and see you."

"Wait…that means we have the house to ourselves?" Hope asked. Vanille nodded. He swallowed audibly before he gave her a weak grin and turned back to cleaning up his desk. Vanille eyed his back with a curious expression. Now that she thought about it, her boyfriend had been acting a little…off all day.

"Hope, are you okay?" Hope looked at her, startled and she smiled. "I think I'd know if my boyfriend starts acting a little weird. I know you are not ready for us to have sex but you don't need to freak out about us having the house to ourselves." Hope stared at her, wishing he knew the best way to tell her how he felt.

Vanille, getting worried about him, stood up and moved so she was standing in front of him. She took his hands into hers, looking up into his eyes. He was taller than her despite being younger than her. "Hope, you're beginning to scare me."

"I'm ready," he blurted out. Vanille stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before she noticed him glancing at the bed and his cheeks taking on a rosy tone. Understanding dawned on her and her eyes widen.

"Really?" she asked. She had been ready for a while. She had wanted to make love with Hope but she knew that he was painfully shy and she more than willing to wait for him. Hope nodded. "We'll take it slow." She cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her further into his body when she moved backward, pulling Hope with her before the back of her knees hit the bed.

Hope pulled away from, looking into her eyes. Vanille took the lead and she fell backward, pulling Hope with her and all thoughts were gone.

The End

Yeah…it was meant to be smutty but it just didn't want to go there.


End file.
